The Bolt Of Shadow
The Bolt of Shadow, or formally known as Mcshadow17, is one of the founding members of the Gaming Familly. He moved channels after a small dispute with his Channel partner, and is ready to make some awesome content! Countdowns Being new to the community, Shadow has been getting many countdowns, he has done: Top 15 Shin Megami Tensei Boss Themes, Top 10 Fighting Game Character Themes, Top 12 Final Fantasy villains (Collab with Maxyboy561), Top 30 Boss Themes, Top 10 RPGs, Top 10 Electrokinetics, Top 10 Rivalries, and Top 15 Swordmasters. Vocals: Top 10 RPGs Top 10 Electrokinetics Top 10 Rivalries Top 8 Metal Gear Rising Bosses Top 15 Swordmasters Games His two favorite genres of games are easilly RPG and Fighting. For RPGs he is a huge Shin Megami Tensei fan for its great stories, fun combat, challenging difficulty, and many mythological refferences. For fighting games he mostly plays Blazblue. Personality Shadow is usually really quiet in chats and rarely vocals, which reflects his personality a lot, he's quiet and doesn't say much, either he will remain dead silent, or blabber on about random things. At school he can survive with ok grades and generally can talk to anyone with ease and make great friends with many people. However he has shown a dark side when he wants things done, often being very assertive towards other people in order to get things rolling. Intros Shadow has a fondness for intros because of thety simplicity yet sheer enjoyment, he finds making intros more fun than countdowns at times, and according to his friends, he's very good at what he does. He changed his intro theme from The Red Locus from Radiant Historia to Endless Despair from Blazblue, then went to Dante's theme from Nocturne, then went to Archangel made by Two steps from hell, which was never used, and now is back to Endless Despair.....and then another change happened and it is currently Red Sun, however it might have to be changed for copyright reasons. Trivia *Has a mixed taste of music, prefers grand orchestra with chorus, sad and emotional violin boss themes, and incredibly intense Guitar Songs. *Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend is his main fighting game, he mains Hazama and Jin *Actually likes Sonic 06 and Final Fantasy 13 *Favorite Element is Lightning, oddly he aquired that taste after being electrocuted. *Has a PC, PS2, Gamecube, PSP, DS, DSi, and PS3. *Plays League of Legends occasionally, mains Akali. *Plays a lot of Atlus games, is trying to convince people to try them. *Is an advid Tales fan, getting multiple family members interested in the series. *Has a thing for SRPGs like Fire Emblem and Banner Saga *He wants YOU to get Blazblue so he can own your sorry a** *In a MBTI test with Dpolaristar it was revealed he is an INTP. (The same Personality type as Dpolaristar himself.) What Other's think of Him. "Says very little, but what he says is always worth listening to, in my opinion." -Dpolaristar "Know I already added a quote but this guy is my favorite member along with N7 and Ninfinland." -Dpolaristar "This guy is such an amazing person, not only because he has an amazing taste in videogame music, he's very interesting to talk with and he's a very nice guy, and honestly, in my opinion, he's bigger than me on Countdown making, kudos to you sir" - Speed Buster.' "His football team sucks" ~Wakanator Category:Countdown Makers Category:Original 5 Category:Americans Category:Non Bronies Category:Lightning Elementals Category:Members Category:Policy